The use of computing devices by users having varying levels of technical expertise generates new opportunities for providing improved user experiences through convenient and effective customer support. In-person customer support at retail locations and computer service centers can provide a high level of service, but travelling to a physical location may be inconvenient for the customer and the cost of maintaining the staff and facilities at such a location can be undesirably high. Customer support by e-mail might be more convenient as it permits the user to initiate the service request from any location, but results in undesirable delays due to the asynchronous nature of e-mail communication. Telephone support may provide improved response time and a more personal interaction with the support agent, but due to varying user levels of technical expertise and the limitations of voice communications, it may be challenging for the user to clearly communicate the problem being experienced and challenging for the support agent to clearly communicate the steps needed to resolve the problem.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems and methods for providing remote support for computing devices.